Molded articles obtained by molding propylene polymer compositions are used for automotive materials or household appliance materials.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition for foam applications comprising a resin composition comprising at least one propylene polymer selected from the group consisting of a propylene homopolymer and a propylene-ethylene copolymer and an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer, and a β crystal nucleating agent.
Patent Document 2 discloses a polyolefin resin molded article characterized in that the crystal conformation in a propylene-based polymer phase in a polyolefin resin molded article is one formed of crystal lamella layers piled in layer and that the direction in which the long period regularity of the crystal lamella layers is formed is almost perpendicular to the direction in which the resin flows during the formation of the molded article.